Cowboys and Idiot Farm Girls
by loganX5
Summary: Carly and Sam have made an interesting video. Cam.


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**Warning: Contains depictions of consensual f/f sex.**

**A/N: Told from the 'camera's POV.'**

A burst of static, and then the picture focuses in on the iCarly studio, with the green-screen in place at the back. A grey, waist-high, rounded lump, which might have been Spencer's interpretation of a boulder, sits to one side of the frame.

"Okay. It's on." Carly's voice comes from somewhere off-camera. "And... background is in place." The featureless green-screen suddenly vanishes to be replaced by a middle-distance photograph of an idyllic mountain lake, sparkling blue in reflected sunlight. Gently rolling tree-covered mountains are visible in the background. The fake boulder resides in the foreground, appearing to sit beside the lake. "I'm glad at least one of us pays attention when Freddy explains stuff."

"Whatever, dude." This time it's Sam's voice, also off-camera. "Just don't start doing that stupid count-down thing. Making me think of the Fred-nerd will really kill the mood."

"Are you ready?" asks Carly.

There's a snorting noise, as Sam tries and fails to suppress a laughing fit. "I can't believe we're really going to do this! Seriously, Carls?"

"Sam!" Carly sounds frustrated, as if this is something they've been over many times before. "You promised you'd try! Just stick to the script, try not to laugh, and whatever else, stay in character!"

"I feel ridiculous in this get-up!"

"No-one else will ever see! And you're not the only one whose costume alterations are a little less comfortable than usual!" A pause, then Carly's voice again, this time softer and with a noticeable coyness to its tone: "You'll see in a minute... Come on Sam, you know it's gonna be worth it in the end... Won't you do it for me?"

Sam's voice: "Well, when you put it that way..."

There's another pause, then Carly's voice again, loudly announcing: "The Idiot Farm Girl Who Went Skinny-Dipping Beside the Main Road, and the Cowboy Who Saw Her and Took Advantage of Her."

A few seconds later, Carly walks onto camera, dressed as the Idiot Farm Girl in a Western-print shirt, tied just below her breasts to leave most of her pale midriff bare, and a tight pair of denim short-shorts. Knee-high cowgirl boots and a cowboy hat complete the outfit. Her dark hair is tied up in pigtails, and she has a scatterbrained smile on her face as she stops just in front of where the lake appears to be, and looks around.

"My, it's so hot today," says Carly, "But it seems I've discovered a nice secluded lake, and it's lovely cool waters look ever so inviting." She looks around again. "Thankfully there's nobody around... I think I might go for a swim." Smiling flirtatiously into the camera, her fingers begin to tug at the knot holding the front of her shirt together. Knot undone, Carly opens the shirt, releasing the pale globes of her breasts, and lets the fabric slowly slip off her shoulders to pool on the ground behind her. Next, she kicks off her boots, and then moves on to the fastener of her jean-shorts. Still looking into the camera lens, Carly plays with the waistband for a moment, then slowly wiggles the tight denim over her hips and down her legs. She wears nothing underneath. Kicking the shorts away, she stands in front of the camera naked but for her cowboy hat.

A few seconds later, Sam walks into frame from the opposite side of the picture, dressed in her Cowboy outfit, including checkered shirt, sombrero and cowboy boots, and fake mustache. A large and incongruous bulge is plainly visible in the front of her leather trousers. Upon seeing her, Carly's face mimes surprise, though she makes no effort to cover up her nakedness.

"Ma'am, may I enquire as to what exactly you are doing standing naked beside this here watering-hole?" asks Sam in a deep voice.

"Oh, I was planning on taking a skinny-dip in this secluded lake," answers Carly.

"Ma'am, I feel it is my duty to inform you that this here is not, in fact, a secluded lake, but a communal watering-hole beside the main road. The very same road that I was traveling along when I happened upon you in your present state."

"So does that mean that lots of people come here to skinny-dip?" asks the Idiot farm Girl naively.

"No ma'am, they do not, since this is, as I have already explained, a place heavily frequented by travelers who come here for drinking-water for themselves and their animals."

"Oh." Carly pouts. "But I'm just sooo hot, and I was really looking forward to getting all wet, so I can find some relief. Are you sure you don't want to come skinny-dipping with me?"

Sam appears to consider the proposal for a moment, eyes raking up and down Carly's nude form, before finally answering somewhat reluctantly, "I'm not entirely sure that would be appropriate, ma'am."

"What's that in your pants?" asks Carly suddenly, pointing to the bulge in the front of Sam's trousers.

Sam looks away as if embarrassed, and clears her throat nervously before answering. "Well, I... ah... I'm forced to admit that seeing you in your present, ah, natural state of nakedness, has had quite an effect on me..."

"It's a lollypop, isn't it?" interrupts Carly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have a lollypop down your pants! When I go skinny-dipping in the dam back home on the farm, my Stepdaddy watches me with a lollypop in _his_ pants."

"Young lady, I can assure you it is most certainly not a lollypop!"

"When I finish my swim and I'm all wet, then my Stepdaddy gives it to me. His lollypop, I mean."

"Young lady! I repeat, what I have in my pants is not a piece of confectionary, but an engorged organ of procreation!"

"Can I suck on it? Your lollypop? My Stepdaddy gets me to suck on his before he gives it to me."

"I... ah... um..." Sam stutters.

"I always enjoy it when my Stepdaddy gives it to me. And yours looks way bigger than his." Carly moves towards Sam and starts fumbling with the front of her leather trousers.

"I... well... ah..." The Cowboy appears to quickly lose the battle of wills with 'himself.' "Well... if you insist, then who am I to argue?"

Carly finally gets the front of Sam's trousers open, releasing the lifelike strap-on dildo that Sam is wearing. She quickly kneels and sets to work licking and sucking on the dildo's head, while Sam pushes Carly's hat back off her head, leaving it hanging by its chin-strap, and begins running her fingers through the brunette's hair, playing with her pigtails. When the latex cock is slick and well-lubricated with spit, Carly stands up and, with a seductive smile, leads Sam over to the conveniently placed prop boulder, urging the blonde to sit on the edge, facing the camera. Leaning down, Carly captures Sam's lips in a long, deep kiss, then turns and, bracing her hands behind her on the boulder to either side of the blonde, lowers herself slowly onto the dildo until most of its length disappears inside her. As Carly begins moving up and down, Sam's hands reach round and play along the brunette's body, stroking thighs, sides, belly, occasionally traveling upwards to cup the swell of firm breasts and tweak hard nipples. Carly is looking into the camera, making sure it captures her every lustful expression of need, pleasure and sheer delight. Sam grabs hold of Carly's hips, and starts urging her to move faster, thrusting her own pelvis upwards to meet her. Carly closes her eyes and throws back her head, and Sam takes the opportunity to kiss and nip at her shoulders and collarbone. Sam's gasps and breathy moans indicate that the base of the strap-on is grinding against her just the way she needs it to.

Perhaps wanting to draw the delicious experience out for longer, Carly slows and stops, then stands up. Sam lets out a moan of disappointment. Carly pulls Sam to her feet and, after another passionate, lingering kiss, repositions them both to one side of the boulder. Carly leans forward and braces her hands on the boulder, and Sam enters her from behind, the glistening dildo sliding into her easily. Taking hold of Carly's hips, the blonde quickly establishes a rhythm. Carly alternates between looking sideways to the camera and looking over her shoulder to urge Sam on.

"Oh... yes... Give it to me! More!" Carly begs.

Sam speeds up, reaching down to rub the brunette's clit, and with a cry Carly explodes into a leg-shaking orgasm. A few hard thrusts later and Sam is also crying out with her own climax, before sagging down against Carly's back.

Both girls are motionless for a while, the sound of heavy breathing the only noise in the room. Having regained her breath somewhat, Sam gently slides out of her lover, eliciting a tiny whimper from the other girl, then helps her stand upright on trembling legs. Collapsing into each others' arms, the two girls smile at each other and share one more long, gentle kiss.

Brushing Sam's damp bangs off her sweat-streaked brow, Carly says softly, "See. I told you it would be worth it."


End file.
